


Just for Tonight

by TheTimeTellingRaven



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimeTellingRaven/pseuds/TheTimeTellingRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Annie awakens in terror, the only thing she needs is conformation; conformation that he is alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just for Tonight

     "Bertholdt!"  
     Annie shot up out of bed, her pale blonde hair swaying and partially blocking her vision. Her eyes were wide, and her breath was coming in short gasps. Annie clutched the thin cotton sheets of the bed tightly, her thin frame shaking. She looked to her left when movement caught her eye. Her scream had woken her partner up, but right now, she didn't care.  
     "Annie?" the large male questioned, obviously concerned. Long, tan arms wrapped around her, pressing her gently to a chest. She could hear his heart beating.  
     "B-bertholdt..." Annie murmured, her own cream arms enveloping the tall man. She buried her face into him, tears threatening to spill over. Bertholdt stroked her back and rested his chin on her head. This was a rare moment of weakness for the girl.  
     "Nightmare?" he questioned. Annie tightened her grip in response; her figure shuddered lightly. He shushed her before kissing the top of her head.  
     "You...you were....a-and I couldn't..."  
     Gentle fingers combed through her short hair, easing her whimpers and worries. "I'm right here; I promise I'm not leaving."  
     Annie lifted her head just enough to catch her partner's eyes through her long lashes. Tears still shone in her crystal eyes.  
     "Hmm..." Bertholdt trailed off, before reaching down and gently kissing her eyelids, nose, and cheeks. A small smile adorned the corners of his mouth as he pulled away.  
     Annie's arms moved from his back to glide over his chest and shoulders, until they rested around the tall male's neck. She pulled herself into his lap, their foreheads and noses touching. Bertholdt's arms locked around her waist, bringing her closer. He rested his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. Her tension was almost gone by now, and her breathing had evened out.  
     "Bertholdt...." her voice was a mere whisper by now.  
     He lifted his head to lock eyes with her, forest and river colliding. He leaned forward and gingerly pressed his lips to hers, orbs drifting closed. Annie reciprocated immediately, putting more force into the kiss. They reluctantly pulled away, leaving their noses brushing.  
     "...I love you...." she mumbled, fingers running through his hair. He looked so surreal in the moonlight, so confident; it almost scared her. But she meant every word she said.  
     "I love you, too," the words seemed to come easier to him, a gentle smile gracing his features. She looked stunning, the full moon making her seem angelic. His hands moved to her hips, his fingers splayed over her back.  
     Bertholdt laid the two of them on the bed. Annie hummed in satisfaction, her earlier fears forgotten. She knew she was safe with him.  
     "Bert?"  
     "Yes, Annie?"  
     "Just for tonight, do you...do you think we can forget the world. Forget about...about everything?"  
     "...I would like that."  
     Those were the last words she heard as she drifted back to sleep, her lover's heartbeat drumming softly in her ears.

**Author's Note:**

> First-time publishing.  
> Annie & Bertholdt (c) Hajime Isayama  
> Please don't hate me for this! *hides under paper bag*


End file.
